


Fanvid - On the Outside

by missyvortexdv (Purpleyin), Purpleyin



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/missyvortexdv, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S1 vid with a Teyla focus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid - On the Outside

Vid from back in 2005.

**Length** : 4:20 minutes

**Song:** "Lonely Girl" by Pink

**Warnings:** canonical violence

**Spoilers:** Season 1 of Stargate Atlantis only

Streaming below or download link [here](http://www.mcweir.com/vids/purpleyin/Purpleyin-OntheOutside.WMV) for 40Mb wmv

  
[On the Outside](http://vimeo.com/81123427) from [purpleyin](http://vimeo.com/user22791946) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com). **Password: pyin**  



End file.
